Together Again: The Faithful Betrayal
by lanxiin
Summary: A SASUxSAKU FANFIC. 7 years after present day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are reunited after 5 years but... "So what about you sakura how are you?"
1. Chapter 1: Team 7 Reunited!

**HIHI well this is another sasusaku fanfic only this time im gonna finish it ... yeh i never really finish my fics that often i always run out of ideas... (anyone can help me on 'Pride of a Village?') lol jks... anyway here it is enjoy!**

A tall, thin, well built young man, about in his late teens stood in front of the Konoha gate. He gazed upon the small village, the rooftops of all the houses, lined up in a sort of scattered fashion. Five years, he thought as he saw a figure slowly approaching him. The young man went slightly tense, but seeing that the figure was familiar to him he relaxed.

"Long time no see Kakashi, or should I call you Hokage sama?" he said sneering.

"Kakashi is fine, five years and Im _still_ not used to being called the Hokage," said Kakashi smiling. He was quite older now, he was thirty-two years old, and was considered the strongest ninja in the Konoha village, therefore being the fifth Hokage.

"I'd rather call you that too," said the man sighing. "So many things must have changed after I left, I need at least some things to remain the same."

He looked at the village again, noticing that new buildings could be seen scattered about. A new hotel, convenience store, drug store. He looked about as though searching for something that was the same.

"How is everyone," he finally said looking up. He brushed back his black hair and looked Kakashi in the eye.

"Fine, fine," said the young Hokage smiling as he usually does. "Naruto became a Chuunin four years ago, that's a year after you left, and now hes aiming for the Jounin test. Just like him to be thinking about it already huh?"

"Yeah," said the young man as though he didnt really care. "What about the other person?"

Knowing who the boy had meant when he asked the question in the first place, Kakashi replied, "Sakura is alright, but I think you had better see how she is for yourself. . .

Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent. Kakashi knew he had thought about her the whole time he had been gone. "She's changed about as much as you. Right now she is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in this village, there isn't a guy that wouldnt be after her. She took it quite harshly after youd left, and started studying about three times more than she had before. Thanks to that she'd finally passed the Chuunin test last year. I'd say shes in the library even at this moment studying a new jutsu or two."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, as he turned around and walked into the village. He was now twenty, certainly not a boy any more, and had grown very much. He was still as attractive as he was before, even more as a matter of fact, or that's what the girls seem to think. He'd grown much taller than before and slightly more muscular. He had become a Jounin at age 18, so was looked upon as a man of high status from many lower ninjas.

He turned the corner leading to the library, and remembered the times he had had there with Sakura. She would help him interpret the scrolls and hed help her get a jutsu to work, but those days were now gone. He opened the sliding door, and a familiar scent of old books had wafted onto him. He stepped in, from one of the higher levels he heard a woman's voice call, "the librarians out to lunch now, if you wanna check out a book you'll have to come back in an hour or two."

The room was filled with high shelves, packed with book after book after book. There were some stairs leading up to the higher level, where the voice had come from. He climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. He could see the first floor from there, due to the fact that it was more like an inside balcony than a second floor. The second floor only had couches and tables; it was where people would take their books and study, read, or do whatever they pleased.

He saw a girl lying on a couch, but because the couch's arm was in the way he couldnt see her face. Only her legs, which were resting on the other arm, were visible. The girl didnt look up; she seemed preoccupied by her book.

Not seeing any other way to get her attention he said in almost a whisper, "Sakura?"

The girl shot up, she knew that voice, it was one that she had heard long, long ago. A voice that she had learned to love. "Sa. . . Sasuke kun?" She whispered.

She turned around, and Sasuke was able to see what Kakashi had meant. Her hair had grown; the pink hair that once was only up to her neck was now down to her hips. Her lips were redder and her skin was a softer color. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed into the eyes of the stranger, trying to find some resemblance to the boy she once knew. She looked as though she was about to cry, but held back her tears; shinobi never show their emotions.

"Your back?" she finally got enough courage to say.

"Yeah, I was on quite a long mission. It was A rank of course, and it'd taken me a year to complete, we were after some dangerous organization so it took quite a while. Then I went into training to become a Jounin, and after I'd become one I had quite a lot of missions to complete. I couldn't come back here at all during that time."

"Oh," Sakura replied. She then said in a quivering voice, "We were surprised, when you suddenly left without saying anything."

He paused for a moment, but then continued, "I didnt expect to be gone that long. Id planned on being gone for only about six months, but then that became about five years."

"Well things have changed around here," Sakura said. "Kakashi senseis the new Hokage, Naruto's a Chuunin ninja thats currently destined to become the next generation of the Hyuuga Souke, and I. . ."

"What about you?"

"I'm engaged."

**Hi how was it was it OK? if not tell me im gonna update the next chapter soon... only if u ppl review so review PLZ :))**


	2. Chapter 2: SHOCK! HORROR! DIASTER!

**OK this is the next CHAPTER! I uploaded it soon because i really hate waiting for reviews... takes too long so im just gonna cut to the chase! **

**Together Again**

**Chapter 2 : SHOCK HORROR DISASTER!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood there trying to interpret the words he had just heard. "What?" He said as though trying to make sure he'd heard her correctly.<p>

"I'm engaged," she repeated, not taking her eyes off him.

_ENGAGED! TO WHOO? WHEN? WHAT ? WHY?_

_**JESUS CHILL ALREADY your driving me crazy!**  
><em>

"W, when did this. . ." his voice trailed off. _Whao she's _

"Sasuke kun, you don't know what I went through after you left. You didn't say a word; you just suddenly disappeared one day. The whole time, I didn't know if you were even alive! Kakashi sensei kept on insisting that you were only on a mission, that I didn't have to worry, but how was I supposed to know!" A tear finally fell down her cheek, she brushed it away as she whispered, "I was lonely."

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't think such words would come from her; this was how she felt all this time?

"I waited three years," she continued, seeing he would make no reaction to her previous speech. "Two years ago I was teamed up with a man named Higashino Asahi. He told me I shouldn't wait; I should live my own life. He made me feel like I wasn't alone anymore, and so, it just became that way."

_WHO IS THE GUY THATS MANIPULATING YOU! _

Sasuke tried to find the words to say when he heard the library door open.

"Sakura! You there?" It was a man's voice, and was followed by the sound of footsteps getting louder as the owner of them was coming towards them.

"Hey, you ready to. . ." the man stopped short. He was quite tall, and he had neat brown hair, not at all spiky like Sasuke's. His eyes were a calm gray, he had the usual ninja costume (jounin type) and he wore his Konoha headband on his forehead. His appearance was basically just an average man. In simple... boring!

"Asahi san you're early!" said Sakura reddening in the cheeks and running to his side.

"Who is this," said Asahi glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh, this is, you know that guy I was telling you about," Sakura began.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke interrupted her holding out his hand to Asahi.

"Oh, so you're Sasuke," said Asahi as if he suddenly understood something. "Higashino Asahi," he replied shaking Sasuke's hand with his own. The two glared at each other for a while before they finally let go.

"W, well!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully sensing the heavy air around her. _This is getting tense... I can't breathe... He didn't take it too well.._. "I guess we should get going! What are you going to do Sasuke-kun?"

"I think I'll go visit some other old friends," Sasuke replied quickly thinking of people he hasn't yet visited, eyes still on Asahi. "So you two are going on a date?"

"That's right," exclaimed Asahi. "You can come with us to the corner."

"Thank you, I guess I'll do that." _you gotta be kidding me... what kind of guy would let a randomer walk with them... if i was dating Sakura (Not that I EVEN CARE REALLY) (I MEAN REALLY) i would never even let a man even look at her..._

Sakura sensed that it was going to be a long day.

The three walked in silence until they got to the corner. It was only a two minute walk so there was not much meaning in them going together. Suddenly from behind them they heard a voice, "Sakura!" a girl ran towards them. She was also their age, a quite short girl with short blonde hair, Sasuke could immediately tell that it was Ino. "Oooh, what are you doing with these two hot guys? If you need another girl to make it a double date I'd be more than welcome." She said giggling. "She hasn't changed a bit," Sasuke thought.

"Oh, Ino guess who this is? It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said pointing at the tall and totally matured Sasuke.

Ino's jaw dropped and she was speechless. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Well Asahi san and I have to go on our date! You two must have a lot to talk about, we'll leave you guys alone," Sakura quickly exclaimed, grabbing Asahi's arm and dragging him away before he even had time to say goodbye. Leaving Ino and Sasuke alone in a awkward silence.

"You have quite a good nerve coming here after all that time," Ino finally said after about a minute of silence. "It's too late if you're after Sakura again, she's madly in love with that guy."

"I've noticed," said Sasuke, gazing into the distance where Sakura had been walking off just a second ago. It was empty, and he couldn't help but to feel regret for his actions. _Talk about stating the obvious...What does she even see in that guy?_

Ino stared at his face, and saw that he was regretting what he had done, but after all he had made Sakura go through, she had to be rough with him. "Taking care of Sakura after you were gone was the hardest thing in the world," she said.

"What?" he quickly looked at her.

"You should have seen how depressed she was," she continued. "She locked herself in her room, not eating for three whole days. I'd gone to persuade her to come out several times, but she wouldn't respond to my screams. All I could hear was crying from inside." Sasuke looked to the ground. Seeing that he would make no remark Ino began again, "she almost seemed like a moving dummy when she finally came out. No facial expressions, not angry, not sad, not happy. She started studying like mad; she had nothing else to do. She was always either in the library or cooped up in her room with books. Naruto tried his best to cheer her up, but all she would do was make a really fake smile and go back to being dummy-Sakura.

"I tried to help her get over it by introducing her to the best guys I could find, but she would only respond to all of them by saying, 'if only he was Sasuke kun.' She was really pathetic, no one could do anything to help her. Then HE came. It was decided that another Chuunin would join group seven; that was Asahi. It was love at first sight for him. She'd refused his dates about ten times until he finally got an ok 'as friends.' He didn't give up, and look at them now, she's completely back to normal." She stopped and looked at Sasuke's face.

It was red with anger, "How could I do something like this! I left her for five years, and now it's my own fault that she was taken by some other guy." He stopped.

"Well, you're good looking. There are plenty of fish in the sea, you'll find another one soon enough."

"Yeah, but..." Sasuke trailed off... biting back anger and pride.

"She was the first and only person after my family's death that had become important to me. Now I'm alone... again "

"You should have thought of that before you left, do you think anyone would wait for their boyfriend for five years when they have no contact with them?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Ino concluded their talk by saying these sharp words,

"Well one thing's for sure, it's too late now. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW WAS IT REVIEW REVIEW! ... plz :)) Ok yeh it was short and nothing much had advanced<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER... not to worry.. **


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing 0x0

**HEYYYYY! next chapter is up lke... now :)) Hope you like it and all! And yeh ive been changing the title back and forth cuz i really thought that it was wayy to simple and incomplete...**

**OH YEH! nearly forgot thnx for the reviews **

**Together Again**

**Chapter 3: Old Decisions**

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold rainy night. The hour was past midnight; all was quiet.<em>

_The 15-year-old girl sat there on the couch, unable to sleep. The television blared at her. Her parents were at work; they wouldn't come home that night._

_She didn't know why, she didn't know how she knew; she just suddenly had the feeling someone was at the door._

_The door opened. A boy, jet-black hair and eyes, soaked from head to toe by the rain, stood silently on the step._

_There was blood on him as well._

_"I did it. . ."_

_"Did what? What happened!"_

_"I got my revenge"_

_"..."_

_The boy collapsed onto the girl. He was exhausted. "Are you ok?"_

_"I did it, I finally did it! But . . ."_

_The boy looked at the girl; the girl looked at the boy. Her green eyes shined by the dim porch light, it comforted him. "I've fulfilled my ambition, but now what?"_

_She blankly stared at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"I did it, I've lost my purpose of living. I didn't know what to do. Thinking about it brought me here."_

_The girl led the boy to the living room, on the couch. She switched off the TV._

_"Maybe I should just end it."_

_She slapped him; "Stop that!"_

_He stared at her with his hand on his face. "Don't say that. You need a reason to live? I'll give you a reason to live!" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Live for me, it may not be as important as living for your revenge, but I can't live without you, I know that at least."_

_They were silent for a moment. She stared at him; he stared at her. The sound of rain like beads falling could be heard. She took his hand, "You live for me and I'll live for you, isn't that enough?"_

_They stared a moment longer. Then, almost instinctively, their faces started moving towards each other. It was their first kiss, it started off lightly, then it became deeper. They weren't that aware of how to kiss, it being their first, but it didn't matter to them then._

_The pounding rain outside drowned out the sounds of their first night together._

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? I called you about 5 times. . ."

"Y, yeah, what is it?" Asahi and Sakura had just finished lunch. It had suddenly started raining so they were walking home sharing an umbrella.

"Is it that Sasuke dude?"

"Huh?"

"Are you having second thoughts about me because he came back," he glared at Sakura seriously. It scared her a little. "He left you that miserable, he may even do it again, and you still have feelings for them."

"I don't! I forgot about him, we were kids then! I had rushed feelings back then," she exclaimed. "Things have changed, it's just hard to get used to it. . ."

She stared blankly at the pavement, the rain made it shine like silver. Why did this have to happen? If he'd stayed out of her life she wouldn't have felt like this, she could have just lived her life, gotten married, and had a happy family. "Well thanks for taking me home," Sakura muttered when they arrived at her gate.

"Yeah, come over sometime," Asahi said.

Sakura said she would as she opened the gate and stepped into her yard. She stared at her porch; the rain could be heard falling around her.

Sasuke sat in his hotel room. The words were echoing in his head, "it's too late now." He buried his head in his hands; he knew it was his fault. If only he wasn't so stupid!

The doorbell rang. Sasuke got up to answer it; probably just room service or something. "I'm fine now thank you," he said, unwilling to answer the door.

"Hey Sasuke! Is that you?" It was the voice of a man. It was deep, but at the same time soft. He sounded like the playful type.

"Who is this?"

"It's me Naruto!"

This was unexpected, Sasuke opened the door for his long-time friend. "Hey! Long time no see!" a voice came from the outside. Naruto had certainly grown taller. His hair was still spiky and a little messy, and it looked like his fashion sense was still with the orange suit, although the zipper was undone so his baggy black shirt could be seen under it. It was still clear he had been training though, he looked more fit, and certainly more buff than when he was twelve. His face had changed quite a bit though, Sasuke thought it looked a little like the fourth Hokage, other than the whisker-like lines on the cheeks.

"Hey Naruto," said Sasuke. He couldn't sound enthusiastic.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked downwards. "Oh I see," said Naruto as though he suddenly understood something. "You met Sakura. . ."

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face," replied Naruto, walking in with no invitation. "Thought you were the one that dumped her," he said, slumping on the bed and helping himself to a rice ball that was supposed to be Sasuke's lunch.

"Dobe... that's my rice ball!" Sasuke eyed the rice ball like a major piece of glory... (OK... maybe not glory..)

"You don't have time to eat it anyway, Kakashi sensei told you to come to the Hokage Headquarters immediately," said Naruto ignoring Sasuke's complaint.

"Kakashi? What for?" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Probably about the Jounin test coming up, looking for judges or something," said Naruto smiling. "I'm gonna enter it, you better give me good scores!"

"It's not a matter of scores usuratonkachi," sneered Sasuke. The phrase brought back memories. He remembered when the three of them entered the Chuunin test together. Him becoming a Chuunin, higher rank than the two, was probably the start of their separation.

"Well I guess I'll go see the royal Hokage," joked Sasuke. "You leave my room the way you found it ok?" He headed towards the Hokage Headquarters, a big building in the middle of town. It was easy to spot because it stood out so much, despite all of the new buildings around the area. He spotted the guards in front of the building and showed them his ID. When they'd confirmed it they let him in. He walked down the dark hallway with them and into the small room that Kakashi was waiting in. He was sitting behind a desk with his back to the window. There were two chairs in front of his desk, and in one of them was. . .

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I see you've met each other. . ." Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke looked irritated, "look Kakashi, if this is some kind of joke I don't have time for it. I'm a Jounin now so I don't play games like I did when you were the leader of group 7. . ."

"You didn't then either," said Kakashi glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke could tell he was serious this time. He sat himself in the red plastic chair next to Sakura. "The reason I called you two here is because I have a mission for you," Kakashi began. "It's an A rank one, you know that electronics company that's doing really well these days, "POW" or something."

"Yes," Sakura and Sasuke both replied.

"Well, apparently some runaway Jounin from the Mizugakure town are after the boss of that company," said Kakashi. "They're having an auction tomorrow, and they've just called informing that a note came saying the boss would be assassinated on that night."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, puzzled.

"That's where you come in, you have to sneak in to the auction, pretending you're just a normal rich couple that wanna buy stuff, and be the body guards of the boss. The boss' name is Takasugi or something, keep that in you're heads."

"Wait a minute sensei," Sakura was the first to talk. "Why does it have to be us? Can't I do it with Asahi san or something? It's only an A rank mission."

"Well, it's a rich company's rich party, so we'll need people that will blend into that environment. What would be better than the winners of the Ms. Konoha and Mr. Konoha contest?"

"You still remember that. . ." muttered Sasuke, putting his hand on his forehead. It was something that Ino had arranged for fun, they'd won the "Best Couple" award, which was titled as Kakashi had just stated. "I still don't see why we have to be the team," Sakura protested. "Kakashi sensei, I'm getting married in a week you know, I shouldn't be teaming up as a couple with someone else."

"Hmmm. . . I'd never thought I'd hear that from the old Sakura," muttered Kakashi. Sakura glared at him.

"Excuse me, but that was five years ago. I was a kid then remember?"

"Well let's just call this a reunion mission then ok? Would that be ok with you Sakura? A memory for before you go off and get married."

Sakura still looked unsatisfied but it was decided. Sasuke sat there, dumbfounded, after Kakashi had announced the meeting was finished. Sakura getting married in a week? He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it.

The next day Sasuke found himself waiting in front of the "POW" building wearing a suit and a tie. He hated having to wear suits for missions; he just thought they didn't match him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a voice came from behind him.

It was Sakura, but it was her appearance that made Sasuke go all red. First of all her hair was in what you could call a "messy-bun," that hairstyle that's popular these days. She wore a black halter one-piece dress, but the bottom half. There was a big slit revealing her long legs.

"Sa, Sakura!" Sasuke said looking down to hid his redness. "Isn't that a little too revealing?"

"Well I have to be able to move around don't I?" she exclaimed. "Oooh, are you going red?" She laughed. Sasuke stared at her. It was a long time since he'd seen her laugh like that. It was the same laugh that used to comfort him when he was in pain; the laugh that had made him fall for her in the first place. _Damn! ive admitted it... _

"Lets have fun with this mission," said Sakura smiling. "It's my last mission, I want it to be a good memory." Sasuke could tell her smile became a little sad when she said the last sentence. It hurt him to see her like that as well.

"Let's go," Sakura said taking his hand and dragging him into the building.

The mission had begun.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>HEH HEH wats gonna happen LOL... Have to wait and c..<strong>**

****SO a sasusaku part or moment even! :)) (if that even counts as one.)****

****MY LIFE REALLY SUCKS I AM LIKE IN THE SAME POSITION AS SASUKE! I AM HEARTBROKEN! UGUH! (execpt im a girl)****

**So normal questions... how was it and all and I cant give you any hints on whats gonna happen cuz... it'll ruin the story... So please REVIEW! :)))) And ILL LOOOOOVVVVEEEE YYYYOOOOUUU .**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with Me

**A/N: HEY! long time no seee... heh heh... (sweatdrop) sorry for the wait, i had too much homework and tht... so lets continue... sorry**

* * *

><p>They say that for true lovers, as the years go by, their love becomes stronger.<p>

They say that if it is true love, being together longer will make their love stronger.

True Love.

Is that how it would have been? If only we were together?

The auction party was filled with music and dance. There was a feast prepared on the table in the middle of the room and a great crystal chandelier. Anyone could see that it was a high-class party. Sasuke and Sakura still fit in, though, thanks to Kakashi's wonderful power of selection. They were immediately introduced to Takasugi and told that they would only have to stay near him at the time of the auction. During the party they were free to roam around. Still, there wasn't much they could do. Eating gets a little boring after your full, and even though they were free, they always had to keep a sharp eye out for anyone suspicious.

The two of them stood out. Everyone that they passed would turn around to look back. They were by no doubt the "ideal couple," only they weren't really a couple. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her. Her thin body looked even more beautiful in the black dress, and the accent of her long pink hair made her look more beautiful than anyone or anything he had ever seen. A song could suddenly be heard and Sakura raised her head.

"Oh! This was my favorite song when I was twelve!" Twelve, that's how old they were when she was still in love with him.

Sasuke remembered the song too. Everyone around him was singing it and it annoyed the hell out of him. That was when a man suddenly stood up on stage. Thinking that the auction had started they grabbed hold of the kunai that they hid, but to their surprise the announcement was something totally different.

"Today we will have a little fun. I would like to present the 'Best Couple Award' to two very lucky people!" he boomed.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, they knew what was coming.

"Will the two standing over there!" A spotlight fell on them, "Please come up to the stage!"

Sasuke stood back. How good the actual boss himself let this happen. They were supposed to be undercover.

"We shouldn't," Sasuke mattered. "We don't want to stand out."

"We'll look even more funny if we don't go up," Sakura shouted grabbing his arm and dragging him up to the stage.

They stood there and looked nervous; acting like a normal couple would. The man asked them their names and they each told theirs. Next the man announced them to do a slow dance for them. To this Sakura went red.

"N, no, that's going too far. . ." She whispered.

The next thing Sasuke did made her shut up. He put his hand around her head and pushed her into his arms.

"It'll look stranger if we don't do it," he muttered.

Sakura could feel her heart beating. At first she was tense, flinching every now and then and even trying to escape. But after a while she just relaxed, and put her hands on his broad shoulders. She buried her head in his chest. He had a well built body. He'd always been stronger than other kids his age and had quite a bit of muscle, which was probably one reason he was so popular, but now he was even more well built than before and it made her feel how much they had changed. They had changed from a boy and a girl to a man and a woman without her even noticing.

While holding her Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he never wanted to let her go. He kept on saying to himself if he hadn't gone they could have always been together like this. They were so close to each other they could feel each other breathe. The lights were dim and Sakura's song continued to play. Other couples were also slow dancing on the dance floor, but none compared to them. Sasuke unconsciously give her a light squeeze. Sakura thought that she could just melt into him, right there at that moment. A sudden statement by Sasuke ended it all.

"I missed you."

Sakura flinched in his arms and quickly pushed him away. This had brought her back to reality.

"I shouldn't be here," she thought. "I'm going to be married in only a week, I shouldn't be falling for a man other than my fiance at a time like this."

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't brush it away. She suddenly felt that life was so unfair.

"Sasuke kun. . ." she whispered, and quickly ran off the stage and out the door, into the enormous hallway decorated by flowers and a red carpet.

Sasuke remained on his stage, clenching his fists, and couldn't stop asking himself why he had said that. Sakura ran into the girl's bathroom, locked the door, and slumped down. She didn't want anyone to bother her. She suddenly felt a burst of tears following the first one. She stayed there crying, hating life for ending up the way it had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeh it was pretty short and all tht but hey at least its getting sumwhere **

LOL **stil sorry for the wait and all but PLEASE REVIEW and... REVIEW!**


End file.
